Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco
|image = |arc =Edolas arc |place =Edolas |result =Due to the lost of Magical Power, the Royal Army retreated. |side1 = *Gray Fullbuster *Lucy Heartfilia **Leo *Coco *Edolas Fairy Tail |side2 = *Edolas Royal Army |forces1 = *Various Magic |forces2 = *Various Magic |casual1 =Gray, Lucy and Coco are moderately injured. Edolas Fairy Tail Guild Members are slightly injured. |casual2 =Edolas Royal Army are slightly injured. }} is a battle fought between Mages of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia, Coco, and most of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild, and the Edolas Royal Army. Prologue With the combined efforts of the Fairy Tail Mages and the Exceed, the Lacrima Island is being pushed back. Suddenly, a blinding light from the sky appears and everyone see that the Giant Lacrima is missing. Mystogan then arrives and tells the group that the Lacrima has been returned to Earthland and that everyone from Fairy Tail and Magnolia are safe. Everyone cheers and Mystogan reveals his face to Pantherlily. Pantherlily thanks him and addresses him as prince when the Royal Army arrives and Erza Knightwalker shoots Pantherlily with her Magic Spear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 10-20 ']] Pantherlily falls and the Royal Army charges. Mystogan stops the Mages and the Exceeds from fighting and addresses Erza Knightwalker, asking her if she dare raise her weapon against the Prince of Edolas. Suddenly, Faust inside the Dorma Anim arrive. Hearing the name, Mystogan concludes that the Dorma Anim (which means ''"Dragon Knight" in Edolas) is a reinforced dragon. Coco reveals that the Dorma Anim is a Mage-Canceller, which nullifies all external Magic attacks. Faust then orders his army to capture the Exceeds and the Exceeds try to fly away. However, some are not fast enough and are turned to Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 2-9 The Royal Army chases the flying Exceeds while the Fairy Tail Mages decide on what to do. Mystogan tells the others that they need to move and protect the unarmed Exceeds and everyone agrees. However, Faust refuses to let any of them get away and uses his Dorma Anim to attack. Mystogan shields them and tells them to go while he battle his father. However, Mystogan lost and Faust turns to attack the other Fairy Tail Mages. Just as he is about to fire, Natsu attacks him from above who is then followed by Gajeel and Wendy. Natsu tells the other to go and protect the Exceeds. Lucy is hesitant, worried about their safety, but Gray tells her that their enemy is a dragon and only the three Dragon Slayers can defeat it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 9-19 Erza, Lucy, Gray, Coco, Happy and Charle manage to catch up with the Royal Army. However, Erza Knightwalker appears in front of them, saying that she had been waiting for them, confusing the team. Suddenly, their Legion are attacked from below and the group falls towards the ground. Knightwalker orders her soldiers to kill the group. Happy and Charle grab Coco, Gray and Lucy just as Erza charges at Knightwalker. Erza tells everyone to land without her and the two Erza begin to battle on a Floating Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 15-20 Battle As the group lands on the ground, they are immediately attacked by the Royal Army's Lasers. Gray shields them with his ice but the guards destroys it and fires again. Lucy then notices that the guards are only aiming for Happy and Charle and the guards reveal that they have already turned most of the Exceeds to Lacrima and that Happy and Charle are next. While Happy and Charle continue to dodge the attacks, Gray gets irritated with the guards and attacks them with his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 2-5 In order to help Gray defeat the guards, Lucy summons Loke while Coco attacks the guards one by one. The guards then use Magic Bullets to attack the group. The bullets miss Lucy and the others but the bullets are now heading towards Happy. Happy panics but Charle shields him from the attack with her body. While Happy tries to wake the unconscious Charle, Lucy collapses and Gray sees a Legion heading their way. More Legions arrive and the group are overpowered and are attacked. Just as all hope seems lost, a plant sprouts from the ground and attacks one of the Legion with a vine, surprising the guards. More vines appear and subdues the remaining Legions just as the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild Members arrive and charge at the surprised guards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 12-19 While the other guild members attack the guards, Lucy Ashley and Gray Surge approach their counterparts. Happy watches the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild Members and comments that their feelings are stirring Edolas. Charle wakes up, saying that wherever they may go, they sure are a noisy guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 2-3 As the battle continues, the Magical Weapons of both the Royal Army and of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild Members have become useless due to the activation of the Reverse-Anima. Coco comments that the world is ending and the group notices that the floating islands are falling. Realizing that they can't win without their weapon, the Royal Army retreats.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 11-13 Aftermath Lucy and Gray are surprised that the Royal Army ran away and turn to the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild Members. However, the two see that the Mages are devastated with what is happening to the Magic of Edolas. Lucy tells them that it would be alright but Edo Lucy confronts her, saying that it will not be alright since all of the world's Magical Power are disappearing. The Guild Members collapse, all devastated and helpless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 13-14 Later, the bodies of Lucy, Gray, Happy and Charle begin to glow, much to everyone's surprise. Charle tells the group that they are being pulled by the Anima and Lucy concludes that they are being kicked out, together with the Magic of Edolas. The Edolas Fairy Tail Members are still devastated with what is happening and Gray turns to them, saying that the only thing they need to be a guild is friends. Everyone bids goodbye to each other and Happy cries after realizing that they will never see each other again. The Mages then are returned to Earthland.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 17-18 References